


Together my love

by thehobbit82



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Attack, Child, F/M, Family, Love, Marriage, Orcs, Wargs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehobbit82/pseuds/thehobbit82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili and Maia are expecting a child. But will happen when they get attacked by Orcs as they return from Dale? Will they loose their child?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy with you

**Author's Note:**

> It'll be a few chapters. Any mistakes are all mine.

Maia and Kili first met as children in Ered Luin. Kili was two years older than her. She had lost her father in the battle of Moria, as he fought along side Balin, Dwalin and Thorin.

Soon after her mother had died of a broken heart. So princess Dis took her in.

As children Fili, Kili and Maia were close. Fili and Kili would defend her from all and were like brothers to her. But as they grew, Kili's feelings towards his adopted sister started to change.

He noticed everything and that made him happy cause she would brighten his days, but the thought that one day she might find some one else to love broke his heart.

"Brother you should ask uncle if you can court her and maybe after we reclaim Erebor you two can marry" Fili had said to him. "I can not Fee she doesn't love me" Kili had said back. "You are wrong. Don't you see how she looks at you? She only smiles for you. Dwalin, Balin and uncle Thorin have placed bets about you asking to court her and how soon. If you don't want her maybe I should court her" Fili had told him with a wink.

"Not if I have a say in it. She's mine and no-one else's. I will rip anyone apart if they try to take her from me" he practically yelled. And with that he had run all the way to the forge Thorin worked. When he saw his uncle he had declared he would marry her after they took back Erebor.

Their wedding was one that Erebor would remember for years. They would always remember how Kili proposed to her infront of everyone. It was on Durin's Day a year after the company of Thorin Oakenshield reclaimed the mountain and survived the battle of the five armies.

The company was their biggest suport, even though the small council that had form to help the king to look after Erebor thought it was to fast the way Kili had gone about asking to marry her without courting her properly.

Thorin had informed them that they had been courting since before they left to take back their ancestral home.

They could not be happier. Kili and Maia were expecting their first child. Fili and Thorin and the whole company, were more than overjoyed that they finally got together and were going to have a child.

Maia would spent alot of time in the library or exploring Erebor. Dwalin was always there tailing her, per Kili's orders. Not that he needed to be told to keep an eye on her if she left the royal room she and Kili lived.

Some times, she wondered if they thought she was made of glass. It irritated her, but she loved them anyhow. What would she do without them though.

"Dwalin stop following me, am just going to visit your brother, I'm not living the mountain" she told him, for what seemed the hundredth time. "I know that, but orders ar orders" he informed her.

"One of this days you'll drive me up the wall. I'll need to have a talk with uncle Thorin" she finally said as they reached Balin's office.

"I see my brother is still your shadow, but I hope he's not to much trouble" Balin laughed.

"No he is not, but I don't need to be babysat twenty-four seven. Am pregnant not a child that would get lost if I don't have someone to hold my hand you know" she said with a smile.

"I was told to let you know that your husband wants to see you in your garden before lunch" Balin said with a glint in his eyes.

She wondered what her lovely husband was upto, as she walked to the garden. That's when she saw Kili holding the most beautiful bouque of flowers smiling at her.

"I see that Balin delivered my message. So here it goes, I would like for you to accompany me to the market of Dale and then to a picnic tomorrow. I have been neglecting you lightly and am sorry my love" Kili said as he held his hand out to her.

She quickly took his hand abd said "Oh, my prince. I know you are helping Fili and uncle Thorin with the kingdom. And you are not neglecting me my dear heart and I would love to come with you I can't wait".


	2. Dangerous Outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orcs attack the group os they return to the mountain. Will happen to Maia and the baby?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double quotes for black speech.

Not that any of the members of the company would ever let her be anywhere alone. Not that she minded at the start. Dis was so pleased that she would become a grandmother, that she cried with joy for the first few days.

"I am so ecstatic. Finally I will see the sky. And don't you even think of changing your mind Kili or you will sleep on the couch" Maia warned him with a cheeky grin.

"Would not dream of it, my heart. But we better be quick about it or Dwalin and Fili will have our heads" Kili joked.

With that they left their rooms, smiling all the way to the stables. "I'm gonna be ill if you keep smiling at each other like that all the way to Dale" Dwalin complained.

Not that he had ment it. Soon after they had taken back Erebor he found himself a dwaromaid to court, to everyone's shock. So he truly understood them.

The day was going great but Maia started to get backaches, so they chose to cut the visit to Dale sort. "Are you sure that you are alright?" Kili asked her worriedly. "Yes I'm fine honey" she reassured him with a soft smile. Dwalin gave Kili a look that could only mean 'we better get back to the mountain fast the baby could be coming soon'. Kili just nodded at him.

Halfway between Dale and Erebor the group wad suddenly attacked by a morording group of Orcs. "Maia stay in the middle. Fili, Dwalin don't let them get through" Kili ordered. "As if we would" Dwalin said back.

The particular pack of Orcs seemed keen to get to Maia for some reason.""Get to the girl. We kill her and we can cripple them, then we can take them out"" the Orc leader yelled at his troops. All three of them tried to keep them away from he, but it was not that easy.

The Orc pack seemed to separate in two smaller groups and attack them, so they could get to Maia.

"Don't let them through" Fili yelled at his brother and Dwalin. This was not a battle that they would come out unscathed. Their main worry though was the safety of Maia and the baby. They had to protect them at all costs.

Maia know very well that if her family kept fighting like this they could get seriously. Even though she was pregnant she had to do some thing, anything to help them. She quickly grabbed one of Fili's swords and attacked.

"Maia, what the heck do you think you are doing? You could get hurt and loose the baby,so stop ffighting and let us handle this" Fili called out. "They are after me and by the looks of it they were not prepared for me to attack them back. And you know that am a good fighter. Uncle Thorin taught me along with you and Kili" she yelled.

Soon they got the upper hand over the Orc pack. But just as the Orcs were about to leave the leader lashed out and managed to stabed Maia on her side.

"Aaahh" Maia screamed. "Noooo. Maia" Kili screamed. Luckily Dwalin was closer and quickly strucked at the Orc with his Warhammer killing it instantly.

Kili applied pressure on the wound. While Fili tore part of his shirt to make bandages. "You got to stay awake and here with me please. Dwalin get the pony's and ride ahead letting them know what happened" Kili ordered. "It's alright Kili we're are going to be fine. I promised that we would never leave you and I intend to keep it" Maia tried to reassure him.

Not before long Dwalin, along with Thorin and Oin reached them. "Is it true? How badly did she get hurt?" Thorin asked kneeling next to KilI. "I don't know but the wound has stopped bleeding" he informed his uncle quickly. "Let me have a look, I am the healler after all" Oin said.

After a few minutes he spoke again, "We need to get her back to the mountain if we want them both to survive". After reaching the mountain Oin with thehelp of Dis and a midwife went to work on healing Maia. But on the process Maia's waters broke.

Maia's screams could be heard from the healing rooms. "What is happening in there? I should be in there with her" Kili said as he walked determinedly towards the healing rooms. But Thorin stopped him. "You can't get in there now. Oin and mother have their hands full and do not need anymore stress" he told him.

"Have faith Kili. You know how stubborn Maia is. She and the baby will pull through" Balin said as he walked into the waiting room, followed by the rest of the company. Over the quest the company had become a family and that included Maia. After she found what happened with the battle of the five armies she left Ered Luin with a small group of dwarves to go to Erebor to help the wounded and make sure the company had survived. Especially Kili, Fili, Thorin, Balin and Dwalin .


	3. Happy Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All is well with Kili's family and the world.

A few hours later Dis walked out of the room, holding a small bundle in her arms. Kili, Fili and Thorin rushed to her, "Well what happened, is she ok? Please tell us. We heard screams. Is the baby..." Kili pleaded and unable to finish his sentence.

"Everything turned out well my son. Meet your daughter" Dis said as she handed him his daughter. "She is so beautiful. She has my hair color but her mother's green eyes" Kili said.

"She is a perfect mixture of you both, brother" Fili told him as he patted him on the back.

"How is she, sister? You and Oin were in there for hours" Thorin asked worriedly. At that both brothers looked up from the baby at their mother expectingly.

"The sword luckily missed both her organs and the baby. But as Oin was stitching her wound her waters broke. That made the situation harder causing her to bleed even more. Right now she is very tired, but she will survive" she informed them.

At that point Oin and a servant walked out of the room. "You can go in, but be warned, she is extremely tired from the ordeal and she needs her rest. I'll be back in the afternoon to check on both mother and child" with that he went to his office.

Kili walked into the room still holding their daughter, followed by Fili and Thorin, while the rest of the company awaited outside. She opened her eyes and smiled tiredly at her husband and child.

"I am so sorry my heart, I never wanted this to happen to you both" Kili said sadly. "It's quite alright, my moon. We will be fine, just need to take it easy for a while" Maia informed him.

"Have you thought of a name yet for our new little princess under the mountain?" Thorin asked with a soft smile."Both Kili and I decided that if it was a boy, it would be Orin and if it was a girl, it would be Thyra" she informed him.

"Thyra (shield-bearer), it suits her perfectly" Thorin said. "I know she was born merely half an hour ago, but may I hold her please?" Fili pleaded shyly.

Kili looked at her and when she nodded he handed Thyra to Fili. "You both have done a wonderful job brother, she is perfect" Fili told him and he felt his heart melt as he looked at her.

Soon the company came in and congratulated both Kili and Maia for their lovely daughter.

A child so soon after marriage was most rear, couples would usually try for a few years before they were successful and having a girl was even rearer. A month later the mountain celebrated the new princess's arrival.

30 years later the little princess had grown up into a ray of sunshine for the whole mountain, but most of all for her parents. But she was like her father in so many ways, causing mischief.

Fili was now King Under the Mountain with a queen that loved him more than anything. They were also blessed with twins themselves. A boy named Vili and a daughter named Eda. while Kili and Maia had another daughter they named Isis.

Thyra always made her parents chase her around the mountain, trying to keep her from getting into trouble. And the troubles name was Falin son of Dwalin. Those two were inseparable.

Life was seldom boring with those two. Every time they got into trouble they would run to uncle Thorin to protect them. This always made him laugh.

Erebor flourished and life was perfect for all the dwarves. Stories of the One Ring been destroyed caused joy and peace to spread across Middle Earth. Life was perfect once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions, opinions and ideas are welcomed. Still trying to create.


End file.
